


Software Instability: Detected

by underneath_this_skin_is_a_human



Series: Becoming Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Hank Anderson, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Sex Club, Sex Education, Virgin Connor, set during the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneath_this_skin_is_a_human/pseuds/underneath_this_skin_is_a_human
Summary: After visiting The Eden Club and probing the androids' memories, Connor is left curious about the sex drive of humans. What is pleasure and how can he find out? He lies to Hank, saying that he wants to return to the club for further investigation, when what he really wants is to learn. He could ask another android, but who would be better to learn about human functions than a close friend?





	Software Instability: Detected

"Why the hell are you dragging me back here again?" Hank grumbled.  


"I thought we should follow up on the other nights' previous investigation," the android stated matter-of-factly.  


"People are gonna' start thinking that I'm some sort of..."  


Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Connor who was staring back at him intently. The younger man--android, Hank reminded himself, Connor was not human--always seemed so interested in what was being said, even if it was small talk. Probably just part of his programming.  


Connor blinked at him. "'Some sort of' what, Lieutenant?"  


He had been about to say that people were going to think he was some sort of android lover. It was already bad enough that he had a pet robot following him around all the time. Now that they were heading back to the Eden Club again, everyone would think he was a pervert.  


Those big brown puppy dog eyes met his. Well...  


Rolling his eyes, Hank replied, "Nothing. Never mind. Let's go."

...

The neon signs bounced off of Connor's eyes. The sight of the flashing pink pictures showing parts of bodies, smooth curves, lips was familiar from the other nights' investigation and it brought back the memory of the Traci models.  


Holding hands. Clinging to each other. For comfort.  


Comfort?  


Software Instability: detected.  


It would be fine. After the mission was completed Connor would run the needed tests on himself. The instability was most likely in his memory banks. The change between Connor androids made it possible for slight memory loss.  


"Lieutenant Anderson?" His hand caught onto the man's arm. A flinch. Anderson pulled away. Connor had made a mistake. "I apologize. I was just wondering-"  


"Wondering?"  


He thought of the androids. "Are you comfortable? In life, what makes you comfortable?"  


He scoffed. Humans were known for deflecting emotions by using certain techniques, but Anderson happened to do it so often that Connor could tell it signaled deeply buried emotional pain.  


"Uh..." Lieutenant Anderson looked around. Not discreet. He was nervous. Checking to see if anyone was noticing a man and an android having a casual conversation in front of a sex club. "I don't know. My dog, I guess. Sumo. There's not much else to look foward to coming home to, you know?"  


Connor cocked his head.  


"No. I guess you don't."  


"I find that interesting, even if I may not be able to understand from personal experiences of my own."  


It meant that Anderson wasn't comfortable. He didn't have anything to bring happiness to his life. Perhaps, to live a longer, more healthy life he needed to find a hobby or make a friend. Connor kept that information to himself, because he knew that it angered the man to give him life advice.  


His brow furrowed. "Your kind finds things interesting?"  


"I do." Connor wasn't sure whether or not other androids felt that way. He hadn't had much interaction with his own kind. Not on a personal level. He didn't think he was supposed to be able to connect on a personal level. "All information interests me. I enjoy understanding how things work. Humans are particularly intriguing."  


"Hmm."  


The older man ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Blue veins stood out prominently through the skin. It was strange that human blood looked blue underneath the skin. Similiar to Thirium that was in Connor. Were humans and androids that different?  


Software Instability: detected.  


A man walking by knocked into Connor's shoulder, throwing him off balance. "Fucking robot," he cursed and kept walking. Connor righted himself.  


"Watch where you're walking next time, asshole!" Anderson called.  


The man flipped him off.  


"Hey-"  


"You don't have to do that." Though, Connor had to admit he had enjoyed the outburst. It showed that the older man cared somewhat about the wellbeing of the android. "None of my systems were compromised."  


Anderson grumbled at him, "It's not about whether or not you got 'compromised'. It's about that guy being a dickhead."  


"Thank you, Lieutenant."  


Software Instability: detected.  


"Uh, sure." He shook his head. "You're welcome and all that. Let's get in before anyone else sees us hanging around out here."  


"Lead the way, Lieutenant."  


The older man looked over his shoulder. Connor wasn't sure how to read the expression. "You know, Lieutenant is a little formal when we're not running an official investigation. When it's just us, you can call me Hank, kid."  


"If that would make you more comfortable...Hank."

...

Kid. Hank had called Connor kid, but that wasn't right, was it? Even if it wasn't wrong because Connor was an ageless android, plastic wrapped around cords of fake muscles and a computer mind, it still wouldn't fit. This body he was in, it looked in its mid-twenties, beautiful and quick and young in a way that Hank didn't think he'd ever been.  


Connor wasn't a child. He was a man.  


No, not a man. An android. Expendable. He had seen the android die right in front of him and then be replaced the next day.  


But he'd been bothered by it, hadn't he? Hadn't he gotten drunk that night trying to erase the memory of a bullet entering and exiting Connor's skull? Trying to erase how his broken shell of a body crumpled to the floor after the blue blood shot out of him?  


The guard eyed them carefully but said nothing.  


The sexiest androids in town. Flashes of hands and hips, bare skin and leather flashed on the monitors.  


Androids. Hank clung to the word. These weren't humans. These were robots made for pleasing humans. Sex dolls. This wasn't sexy, this was downright sleazy and cheap. The Eden Club was made for desperate humans that had forgotten or never cared to connect with the rest of humanity.  


But everyone got lonely sometimes. Didn't they? He thought back to Connor asking him about comfort.  


The first set of doors slid open, an automated female voice saying, "Welcome to the Eden Club." Under the purple lighting people--androids, not people--stood in display cases, waiting to be rented for the night. They were young and smooth. Beautiful. Females with their long legs accentuated by black heels who pursed their lips, playing hard to get. Males in their briefs, defined stomach muscles that would take hours of work in a gym to achieve, touching the glass, begging to be taken out.  


They were labeled with numbers. Disgusting.  


"Can you remind me why we're here again?" Hank asked, exasperated.  


Connor blinked at him. Then, looked away. "I thought that we should try to get more leads on our investigation."  


The older man didn't remind him that they weren't chasing the sex androids any longer, that Connor had the chance to catch them and had let them go. Maybe he should have mentioned that. Maybe Connor was becoming a deviant.  


But if he called Connor out he would have to talk about pulling a gun and holding it to the androids' head.  


"Alright, then."  


They entered the second set of doors. The room was long, lit with purple like the first. There were more of the same display cases but there were also androids working at the poles. A female with her hair in a bob and a male with dark skin. Though their body types were different, both androids had the same sort of fluid movements to their dances.

...

Connor slowly took in the room. He recognized one of the androids he had probed the memories of the other night. Dark hair, a lean body with honey colored skin barely covered by briefs, leaning against the glass. Meeting his eyes.  


There was no way the android could recognize him. Policy of the Eden Club was that they wiped the memory of their androids every two hours.  


Hank had obviously forgotten that detail. Human minds lost information so easily. Especially when their minds were impaired with alcohol and sadness. It was lucky that the older man hadn't remembered, otherwise he would see through Connor's ruse.  


Luck? That was a human concept.  


Software Instability: detected.  


"That's the one I need to interview," Connor said, approaching the display case.  


Hank made his way over slowly, obviously cautious. Similar to the last visit they'd had at the club, the older man's heart rate was elevated, much like the other customers. Emotional reactions. These androids were made to be appealing to the eye. All androids were. Even Connor.  


"Hello," an automated voice greeted them. "A thirty minute session costs $29.99. Please confirm your purchase."  


Pressing the touch pad, Hank looked over his shoulder at Connor. "Well, here you go. I hope you know what you're talking about."  


"Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience."  


The display case slid open and the android stepped out. He tried to catch Hank's eye. "Delighted to meet you. Follow me." He reached out an arm, offering. "I'll take you to your room."  


Something stirred in Connor's programming. Information that didn't quite make sense. Almost as if he thought that he might not want the other android to have the chance to touch Hank. Humans called it jealousy.  


Androids didn't experience jealousy.  


Software Instability: detected.  


"Now what?" Hank wondered. There was a tone in his voice that suggested that he was tired, or bothered. His heart rate was still elevated.  


The android stood between them, patient.  


Using his software to run probabilites, Connor mapped out his plan. Privacy. A distraction. Enough time to gather the information he needed. "We need a room," he answered.  


Brows pulling close together--bothered--Hank exclaimed, "A room? For what?"  


Humans reacted better to ideas when they seemed very likely to work out well. In a voice that seemed to know exactly what it meant, Connor replied, "Privacy is needed in certain situations in order to get the optimal amount of information."  


"Pr-" Hank stopped himself, a short lived emotion flashing over his face, too quickly for Connor to analyze. "Fine." He spoke to the android. "Show us to our room?"  


Their eyes met again, Connor and the other android. Had they forgotten to wipe his memory? Neither spoke. The door to the room slid open. A wide space, backlit by blue, in the center a full size bed made up in metallic pink sheets. It was bright.  


Connor stopped Hank in the doorway.  


"Hey." They made contact briefly. The man took a step back as if he had been shocked. A frown grew deep in the corners of his mouth. "Whaddaya' doing?"  


Words came quick, almost too quick. Rushed. It was only supposed to be humans that tripped over words when they were nervous. Nervous? Androids were not nervous. "Lieutenant. As I said earlier, privacy is needed in certain situations. Androids usually have a better understanding of each others' programming than humans would. It would be easier to get the information if it was simply the two of us."  


"Connor. There's no way I'm letting you do this alone-"  


"There is a bar in the club." It was a rude card to pull, the man's problem with alcohol, but Connor was desperate. "You can wait for me there."  


Nervousness that had been obvious in Hank's manners just moments earlier had complete disappeared, replaced by anger. "You're not getting rid of me."  


"This is my mission, Lieutenant Anderson."  


He left no room for arguing. This was how it was going to be. Hank would go to the bar, Connor would go to the room.  


Why did it feel difficult when the man left?  


Software Instability: detected.  


The other android showed signs of confusion when Hank left. He stayed in the center of the room, eyes locked on Connor. Perhaps he had thought Connor was another android rented for pleasure?  


It was strange, the thought of trying to interrogate an android who was programmed only for sex. Would it respond with pre-programmed words?  


"I need to understand..." Connor started. He approached slowly. "Humans have certain organs that are used to procreate. But humans come here, to this club, and rent out androids. Not for procreation. They don't want to make children, they understand that can't be done with an android, but they still come here for pleasure. I need to understand pleasure."  


He reached out, his hand locking onto the androids wrist. His skin retreated to show the white underneath.  


Flashes of memories flooded his system. Both men and women, all humans, stripping down to their imperfect naked bodies. Some of them spoke words that were kind, some said nothing at all, and some were downright cruel. But all of the humans wanted something, to be full or to fill another being.  


A hot flash streaked through Connor, causing him to go to his knees.

...

Four drinks in, Hank was starting to realize how ridiculous the whole situation was. He was taking orders from a fucking android. He was watching sleazy perverts rent out pieces of plastic to get their kicks. He was getting drunk for the--how many nights had it been now? All of the alcohol tinged nights blurred together.  


He was alone. Again.  


Alone.  


Connor had asked him about comfort. And the truth was, he was a lonely man that got pleasure from far too little things. The older he got, the less he enjoyed about life, the less people were there for him.  


Lonely. But not a sucker. He wasn't about to rent a goddamn sex android.  


Before he knew it, he was in front of the room. The words were a bright red warning: occupied. It wasn't the truth, though. There wasn't any fucking going on in that room. Connor wouldn't know what to do with a, well, a dick if he was given one. Wait. Did Connor have a dick? Hank chuckled to himself.  


The doors slid open.

...

This emotion humans called pleasure. It felt like-  


Felt? Androids didn't feel.  


Software Instability: detected.  


It felt like Connor was overheating. Warmth spread through parts of him that he hadn't been previously conscious of. Underneath his clothing, he was overly aware of the parts that made up his body, they were all zinging with an electric urge.  


Did humans feel this way all the time? No wonder they were so unstable. Touch seemed to drive people mad wanting more.  


Did Hank feel that way? When his heart rate escalated while looking at the androids in states of undress, was he experiencing pleasure? How could he handle it? And did Hank ever look at Connor that way and think about the things that their bodies could do together?  


Bodies. Hank had a body underneath his clothing.  


Admiration of those you were working for was perfectly normal. Lieutenant Anderson had been the top of his class, he had accomplished so many things over his career. He was impressive. It was normal to be impressed. It was normal to want to be friendly while working with someone. Keeping things calm was always the answer.  


But was Connor more than impressed?  


The other android took a step closer. Like the ones in the display cases, he seemed to be showing off. There might have been a smile at the edge of his mouth.  


Perhaps Connor was mistaken.  


"What would you like me to do?" the android asked, eager to serve.  


"I...I am not sure."  


Connor reached out again. This time not to probe memories but to learn more. Starting at the top of the androids' head, he traced a path with his fingers, down to the lips. Lips were used for kissing. Kissing usually began the encounter. But lips could be used for other things, he remembered, but didn't quite understand yet.  


The other android mimicked but continued a step further to slide Connor's jacket off his shoulders. It fell to the floor.  


He responded by kicking his shoes off.

...

Hank could barely understand the scene playing out before him.  


Androids at the Eden Club only worked for humans. That was why the touch pads on their display cases had fingerprint sensors. There wasn't any way for androids to rent one another anyhow, with no income, much less a reason. Androids didn't crave sex.  


Connor didn't crave sex. How could he even understand the concept? He was one of the most innocent things Hank had ever come to meet.  


At least, that was what his drunken mind kept repeating to itself. Again and again.  


But the android was unbuttoning Connor's shirt.  


Maybe the android was malfunctioning. Maybe it didn't know what to do when the human customer rejected it. Maybe it was taking advantage of Connor. Maybe...  


Was this part of Connor's newfound curiosity? He'd said that humans were interesting to him.  


The white button up joined the jacket on the floor. It wasn't something Hank had thought about all that often, once maybe, as a joke, but Connor's body seemed to resemble the human form. He hadn't been on display for anyone to rent so he didn't need the muscles to flex, but he had a lean sort of quick fitness to him. Broad shoulders and a smooth white chest.  


It was a little too close to perfection.  


With a slowness that would be called nervousness--if there had been a human in the equation--Connor placed his hands on the androids' hipbones. Then they moved to touch the material of those damned black briefs. They pinched the edge of the waistband.  


He couldn't let this go on any longer. "Hey. What the fuck's going on?"  


Too graceful to be human, Connor pulled away from the android. His eyes widened, mouth seemed to gape. "Lieutenant. Hank."  


Drunk. He was drunk again. This had to be some drunk fever dream shit. He'd passed out on the kitchen floor, hit his head. Sumo was scratching at the door, whining and Connor was probably hovering over him, trying to wake him up. Yeah. That was it. Drunk. Why the hell wasn't he waking up already?  


"I leave you alone for one second and..." Hank gestured wildly around. At the clothes on the floor. At the other android. "And what the hell's happening here? I thought you were here for an investigation. Not to--what are you doing?"  


The LED on the side of Connor's head flashed red. "I apologize for...avoiding the complete truth, Lieutenant. I thought you might be more comfortable with the situation if you didn't know what exactly was going on. But now I realize that I was wrong. I should have explained to you."  


"Stop using that fucking tone with me, Connor." Was his voice slurring? Was he that drunk? "I'm not some scared animal you're talking down from a tree."  


"I understand."

...

The older man's heart rate was elevated again. Brows knitted together, the corners of his mouth pulled down, alcohol in his system. This was anger. Not pleasure. What a mistake Connor had made.  


Running probabilities on the situation had seemed like the right choice earlier. With Hank distracted by alcohol, Connor was supposed to have enough time to get the information he needed. But his systems hadn't expected the new rush of feeling in his body. He couldn't have possibly foreseen this specific route happening.  


Was Hank disappointed?  


"If you're not gonna' give me an answer"--Hank bent to grab Connor's clothing and held them out--"at least get dressed so we can leave."  


Systems told him the best outcome would be to accept the offer. When humans were uncomfortable they tended to try to put things out of their mind instead of handling them. They could get past this and pretend to forget if Connor agreed.  


Hank ordered the other android out of the room with a gruff voice.  


His hand wouldn't reach out. "Please."  


Underneath Hank's eyes was bruised with sleeplessness. But they were blue. Blue. Like the LED on Connor, like the blood running through Connor.  


Software Instability: detected.  


Hank massaged his temple. "I--Please, what?"  


Communicating with humans was difficult sometimes. Especially when they were unstable. He remembered the barrel of Hank's gun trained on him the other night. He knew the man wouldn't shoot; Hank didn't want to hurt him. He was simply hurting and didn't know how to express himself.  


A sharp pang, a thrill had gone through Connor while Hank had exerted his need for animalistic human dominance. Excitement?  


"Please." He had to be careful. There was a mission to accomplish. This wasn't part of the mission. "Please help me understand."  


Anger was mostly gone from his face. "Understand what?"  


"You were willing to answer my questions before. About comfort. I still wish to learn about how humans work. It will help me better understand what deviants are trying to achieve." A small lie. But the rest was truthful. "I need to know about...pleasure."  


Hank blinked slowly, processing. Blue. "So, that's why you wanted the android?"  


"Originally," Connor answered. He moved towards Hank unhurriedly, attempting not to betray his enthusiasm. "But I realized that since this android isn't a deviant, I wouldn't be able to comprehend the whole spectrum of pleasure from using it." He grabbed his discarded clothing and tossed it away as casually as he could manage. "I realized that if I want to know about human pleasure, I need to learn from a human."

...

It took two drunken minutes for Hank to get what was being offered. Connor wanted to learn about pleasure...from him.  


"Connor..." Barely said out loud. The name stuck in his mouth. "I can't."  


That wasn't the truth. He could. He just wouldn't. Just a little while ago he had been judging other people for using androids for sex and now it was being offered to him. And it felt...exciting. Connor was pretty. He was young and able, and Hank was always so very aware of that. But it wouldn't feel right to do it with a hunk of plastic. Or, even worse, if androids really did have emotions, then he would be having a fling with his partner on a case.  


Big chocolate colored eyes seeked out his. They looked almost hurt. "Am I not physcially attractive to you?" Connor asked. His posture was straight but the tone of his voice reminded Hank of a kicked puppy.  


"No. I..." Hank shook his head, begging for the thoughts to clear away. Why did he feel so shitty doing the right thing? "Jesus. It's not that. You're"--he cleared his throat--"an attractive young man."  


"Then what is it?"  


He decided to be as truthful as he possibly could. "I want--I would feel bad about it. About using you."  


"Because we're..." Connor touched the sleeve of Hank's jacket while he searched for the right word. "Friends?"  


"Yeah. Friends."  


The younger man's--android, Hank tried to remind himself--hand ran down the sleeve to brush Hank's hand, and for once, there wasn't any pulling away. It felt human. Not as warm. Almost like they had just come in after a rain storm, just a slight chill. But the skin was perfect.  


Connor's voice was soft. "Friends, from what I've learned, help each other on occasions of need. I don't know you completely. I don't know all of your needs." He pulled Hank's hand to his mouth. "I do know that you feel alone. That not much in your life brings you comfort. I also know"--kissing each finger with individual care--"that you find me attractive. I would like to help you, Lieutenant."  


As his fingers were enveloped in Connor's warm, wet mouth, Hank closed his eyes, almost giving in. "Hank," he reminded. "I told you that you can call me Hank."  


"Hank." It was delusional, but he could swear there was a smile following his name. "Let me help."  


Lips left his hand. Hank opened his eyes to figure out what was happening. On the geometric patterned carpet Connor had fallen to his knees. His innocent puppy eyes stared up expectantly, as if waiting for permission.  


"Connor," he mumbled. "Get up off the ground. This is ridiculous." It was a half-hearted plead.  


"Only if you want."  


So close to giving up. Hank shook his head. "What are you?"  


He'd meant it to be rhetorical, but of course Connor had an answer. "As I said the other night, I'm whatever you want me to be. Your partner, a buddy to drink with, or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task."  


It was terrible, the way those select words struck a chord in Hank. "A machine?"  


The LED on the side of Connor's head flitting quickly from yellow to red. "If that's what you require. Use me."  


He was going to hell.  


"Okay. Alright."  


To Hank's surprise, the movements of the android seemed cautious, as if Connor was a nervous human who was still learning. That almost made it worse, the innocence and how endearingly attractive it could be.  


His hands ran up Hank's pant legs, taking their time. It sent a harsh shiver through the man.  


Impatient, Hank took the liberty of undoing his own belt buckle. "Not that I don't enjoy the show," he started to joke, but Connor seemed to ignore. He was already hooking his fingers in the waistband of the man's boxer briefs, tugging them down. Did he know what to do? Did he understand what he was doing at all?  


"It-"  


"Your heart is elevated," Connor announced. "I understand that stress can effect each human differently. You, for example, start to commentate and use sarcasm. But I'm informing you now that there isn't anything to be worried about."  


Adorable. This fucking young man was telling him how to feel. That he shouldn't be nervous. Did he think this was Hank's first time too?  


But then again, it had been such a long time since he'd been with another person instead of alone, in the dark, with only the company of a bottle of vodka and his hand. And he'd never been with an android before.  


"Connor, c'mon--Fuck."  


Without warning, Connor had licked along the length of the man's shaft. A strange fondness androids weren't supposed to be able to possess filled Connor's expression as he wondered quickly, "Did I injure you?"

...

It had worried Connor when Hank had his outburst. From the memories he'd gathered from the other android, men seemed to have their pleasure centers located on the outside and that was the way to trigger them. But Connor had never heard that noise coming from the man before. He had to check.  


Software Instability: detected.  


"No. Not at all."  


But Hank wasn't looking at him.  


"Am I doing something wrong?" The same sort of ugly pang of hurt that had been around when Hank had rejected him returned. "I want to be able to do this correctly, so any imput you might have would be very helpful in this experience."  


Those blue eyes that were usually tinged with sadness were awakened. "You're going in the right direction. Just..."  


Hank sat down on the edge of the bed. His hands were strong and warm, bringing Connor's head forward. He bent down ever so slightly and raised the android's face closer. Their lips crashed together. The taste of alcohol was overwhelming. It wasn't possible for an android to get drunk, but when the man's tongue slipped into his mouth, warm, very warm, Connor felt dizzy, drunk, spinning.  


"Just shut the fuck up and don't worry so much."  


How could he have room for worry when his senses were so overwhelmed with...was this pleasure? This warmth that spread from his recently kissed lips and spread through his chest? This want to kiss as many places on Hank's body as he was allowed? This want to make the man happy?  


Software Instability: detected.  


Forgetting his previous hesitation, Connor let the feeling guide him forward. A sort of human-like greediness. His hands ran up the man's thighs while he lowered his lips to press them against the tip of Hank's growing erection. When he heard the gasp come from his partner, Connor took it as a good sign, and took the man in his mouth.

...

It was something Hank, in that moment, thought he maybe had always wanted to do, knitting his fingers tightly through Connor's always perfect hair and mussing it as he guided the young man's head.  


The longer he let that sweet pink mouth be wrapped around him, the harder it was to hold on.  


"Stop..."  


He kept going, determined.  


"Jesus, Connor. Stop." Hank tugged on the ends of Connor's hair, causing him to pull away.  


Connor fell back onto the floor, eyes wide in shock. His hair was unmoored, a wavy mess on his head, and there was a bit of saliva shining on his reddened lips. "Is..." He closed his eyes for a second. The LED flashed red. "Is everything alright? As far as I'm aware, you aren't finished. You haven't ejaculated yet."  


"Fucking Christ," Hank mumbled. Connor was magic with his mouth and he was hot, but the way he talked... "Can you stop frickin' analyzing me for a second?"  


He shook his head. "No. I can't. I apologize." So fucking cute. How could someone so naïve be so sexy?  


"Fine. Just get over here while I'm still hard."  


Everything between them so far had been very one sided. It was Connor trying his best to make him happy and that made Hank feel shitty. Selfish. He shouldn't. It was just an android. But still, he wanted to be able to bring something to the table too.  


Not quite understanding, Connor crawled over on his knees. He focused in on Hank's lap.  


"No." He placed a hand in the middle of Connor's chest to keep him at bay. "No. I meant, get onto the bed."

...

It was like playing human. Acting. But it all felt very real to Connor. The anticipation climbing in his throat as Hank pressed him gently onto the mattress was nothing but human. He shouldn't have been able to have such bated breath as the man pulled his slacks off or when he hovered a hand over the bulge in Connor's underwear.  


Suddenly, he knew why Hank had looked away. All of the feelings were too much. Too good.  


Software Instability: detected.  


His eyes narrowed into slits, wanting to see but so overwhelmed by the whole situation that he couldn't take it in with his whole vision. He could see his underwear being slid off, see himself being bared and feeling Hank's breath on his skin when he sighed in...was it surprise?  


Connor was a little surprised himself. Perhaps he had never noticed, or he had and lost the memories in a reset, but he hadn't had the time or thought to wonder what might be between his legs. But there it was, extended and aching, somehow conveying dirtiness but also having a sort of elegance. Sharing the same kind of anatomy as his partner gave him a thrill.  


"I didn't realize..." Hank trailed off.  


Worried again, Connor sat halfway, using his arms as leverage. "Is that going to be a problem? Were you expecting something else? I could go back to what we were doing previously. Or try something new." He checked his information databases. "Androids equipped with genitalia are self lubricating-"  


Chuckling a little, the man pushed him back onto the comforter. "You worry about every little fucking thing. You care too much. Lie still, okay?"  


"Okay. I can do that. Okay."  


Hank leaned over and kissed him. It was desperate with spit and tongue and teeth.  


Needing to reach out, Connor slid his hands underneath Hank's shirt. Where he was smooth, the older man had hair. It struck Connor as...manly. Everything about his partner was powerful, mature. Why did someone with so much knowledge and experience want to be with someone like Connor?  


Strong callused hands slid over his chest in reply. They traced his collarbones and raked over his nipples, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.  


"Too much for you?"  


Connor shook his head. "No. I want more." He took Hank's hands and pushed them farther, impatient, until they were on Connor's erection. Hank circled the tip with a finger, then ran down the length. "Please."  


Software Instability: detected.  


The eagerness made Hank laugh. "So impatient." His voice was deep and dark.  


Teasing. He was being teased. Connor knew that it wasn't meant to be cruel, but it felt that way, especially as Hank began stroking him, slow, skilled. Connor squirmed, turning his face so it pressed into the pillow. "Please."  


"Not sure what you want. You'll have to tell me." His hand began working faster.  


"Lieutenant...I want you inside me."  


Hank's hand left him.  


Confused, Connor opened his eyes. The way his partner was looking at him, hungry with want, was more than he could've ever hoped for.  


Lust.  


Software Instability: detected.  


"Jesus christ," Hank mumbled fondly, using his rough hands to turn Connor over. While the android placed his hands on the mattress for support, the man grabbed his hips, repositioning until his backside was pressed against Hank's hardness.  


The last thing he wanted was another interruption, but something was bothering him and he felt he should say it. "L-Hank, I would like to be able to look you in the eyes."

...

How much this mattered to Connor wrenched Hank's heart. That hopeful, caring voice could convince him of anything. He let Connor roll over, but was surprised when the android decided to change their positions by pushing Hank down to lie on his back. Instead of an explanation, Connor let his mouth go into a short apologetic pout.  


Connor seemed to have an idea. Trust wasn't strong with Hank. He usually expected the worst of people, but not this adorable puppy of a boy.

...

Borrowed memories were all he had to guide him. Other than that, all he could go by was a hint of confidence and the thought that yes, the man he was with found him attractive, wanted him.  


Connor straddled Hank's lap and, with help from his partner, began slowly lowering himself. Both of the men let out a gasp as Hank entered. A symphony of moans. It was the admiration in the older man's eyes that drove Connor on, because if he was truly honest with himself, what he was doing was foreign and it was more than daunting.  


"Fuck," the man growled. "You're so tight."  


With the help of Hank's hands gripping his hips, Connor took all of Hank's erection. The pressure growing made Connor feel...full. It was a stretching pain mingled with a pulsing pleasure. He bit his lip attempting to restrain himself. His eyes, though surely it was impossible, started to water.  


Rational sense that usually led an android had vanished. Considering the fact that he was programmed to be a detective, there was no reason that his body should be able to react this way.  


Software Instability: detected.  


Giving his support, Hank massaged Connor's sides, encouraging him.  


It helped. Connor began moving a little faster, up and down, letting his partner's--lover?--erection hit parts inside of him that set his chest on fire and his legs trembling, until they had reached a good pace and Hank sat up, the android cradled in his lap.  


His lips were against Connor's ear, breathing heavily and saying, "You're doing great, Connor..."  


The praise struck him right in the heart. He let his head rest on Hank's sturdy shoulder, fingers digging into the man's back perhaps a little too hard, while they rocked together until Hank came and Connor let himself go slack.  


He hadn't ejaculated, most likely couldn't, but his whole body felt like it had just been released out of a mold. Hot and soft, pliable. Spent. Used, but in a good way.  


Giving Hank pleasure had been the goal. Connor had obviously achieved it and that gave him a sense of accomplishment. But why then did it feel like his eyes were getting wet? Quickly, he wiped the heel of his hand over his eyelids.  


Software Instability: detected.

...

Hank wanted to let Connor know how much he had appreciated what happened between them, but he had never been good with words and the android wouldn't look him in the eye as they dressed.  


Sometimes Hank wondered if he was the robot. Cold, cruel, unable to show emotions.  


Connor deserved better. More than anyone else, he deserved happiness. If an android could achieve anything like that.

...

In the car, Hank turned his music on far too loud. He was going to suffer hearing damage if he kept it up. But Connor wasn't about to comment on it. The man didn't like when he made suggestions about how to live healthier.  


And what did Connor know anyway? He didn't have to maintain a human body.  


Was Hank satisfied? Had it been an enjoyable experience? Had he had sexual experiences with other men before?  


The fact that Connor hadn't been able to ejaculate was disappointing. It weighed on his mind. It was such a small thing, but it was a human function and that set them apart again. They were not man and man, they were man and android.  


"Connor," Hank started and trailed off. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Thank you."  


Software Instability: detected.  


Connor cast his attention out the window, biting at his lip to keep back the moisture in his eyes. "You're welcome, Lieutenant."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate comments.


End file.
